Alpha-5000
is a main Cure from Spy Pretty Cure!. She is a mid season Cure that appears together with her partner, Kugimiya Natsumi or Agent Cure Buster. She is not a human, but is the very first Cure that is a robot. Her alter ego is Agent Cure Mission. History First Appearance At the end of Episode 21, Agent Cures Secret, Undercover, and Thunder are battling the monster that Ateb made. But since the monster was too strong, the 3 Agent Cures can't defeat it. But suddenly, 2 mysterious Cures fought the monster in seconds and it was purified. Agent Cure Secret told the fighters, who are they. They didn't answer and they escaped. Reunion in The Headquarters At the beginning of episode 21, Kotaku and friends were spying on the 2 mysterious fighters, their sure that they are in the headquarters since all spies train there. Luckily, they saw them. They were doing something, at least, mathematics? Rei knows what they were doing, they were doing algebra, quickly. Kotaku suddenly calls them from the open door "Hey, Genius!". Akari and Rei froze and stood still, and the 2 fighters looked back. Kotaku said that they are geniuses, and Alpha kicks the 3 spies out of their room. Joining The Team When the 3 villains showed up in Undercover Bright City again, The Spy Pretty Cures transformed and Alpha and Natsumi saw them. They knew that they spied on them because they think that Natsumi and Alpha are Pretty Cures, and yes, they are the rumored Agent Cures Buster and Mission. They both are the strongest Agents in Undercover Bright City. Natsumi and Alpha decides to transform and they performed their attacks. Then they decided to join the Spy Pretty Cures. Backstory Alpha was created by her genius master, Natsumi. She calls her robot 'Alpha' which means 'the best' (See Etymology) because she wants Alpha to be the best robot ever. Personality Alpha is a Math and Science genius. But sometimes she can be a 'wild robot'. Alpha cares for her master, and she sometimes teaches the kindergarten children in the Headquarters. She is known by the nickname "Alpha-Bot" by the kids because she teach the letters in the 'Alpha'bet to the younger kids. Alpha is good friends with Kotaku's robot, Beta. And Alpha never knew that Beta has a crush on her. Attacks : Mission's attack using the Mission Tact : Mission's basic attack without using any weapons : The ultimate version of Morphin Shower : Combination attack performed with Agent Cure Buster Etymology Alpha (アルファ): The first letter of the Greek alphabet, meaning the best Trivia *Alpha-5000 is the second Fan Made Cure to have numbers in her name, the first was Aokawa T-900 from Cure Believe's fan series, High Waters Pretty Cure! *Alpha is so far the only robot that became a Pretty Cure *Alpha is similar to Beet J. Stag from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. They are both created by their masters and they are the robots of their team. And Spy Pretty Cure! is also similar to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Category:Gold Cures Category:Spy Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Robots